Limón y Liesel
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Rudy sigue con la escarcha, sonrisa de bobo y hoyuelos por toda la cara. El invierno moribundo gotea sobre las balaustradas del casco antiguo de Molching. Lame las heridas de los misiles, los recovecos yermos en los que volverán a erigirse edificios más altos, con sótanos más profundos". /Popurrí de drabbles, viñetas, oneshots y capítulos/ [Letra "E"] Rudy/Liesel
1. Arsloch

**_Disclaimer:_** _La ladrona de libros_ es de Markus Zusak, bendito sea.

_**NdA:**_ me leí _La ladrona de libros_ el año pasado y el sábado fui al cine a verla con mi ex. Estoy atascada con un fic en el que pienso todos los días, y creo que hacer una serie de drabbles puede ayudarme. Eso, y que tengo ganas de darle a Rudy un poco del tiempo que le quitó el bombardeo. A Liesel, el tiempo que le hacía falta para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Y a Joss, un hombre al que no es fácil sacarle las lágrimas.

Espero que os guste la primera letra nun

* * *

><p><em>Limón y Liesel<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"A" de <em>Arsloch<em>**

**E**n Alemania todos saben lo que significa ser un _Arsloch _(saber ese tipo de cosas es importante en la vida), pero nadie está más familiarizado con el término que Rudy Steiner, piernas esqueléticas y número 31 de Himmelstrasse. Cuando Liesel le espeta _Arsloch_ en lugar de _Saukerl _significa que la cosa va en serio. Palabras (siempre palabras) masticadas con sopa de guisantes y un insulto escupido en la cara. La ceja levantada y los labios de cera fruncidos. Está guapa cuando se enfada pero no tanto como para enfadarla. Es un concepto difícil. Liesel opina que los hombres son idiotas (todos menos el señor Hubermann y _ese tal Max_) y Rudy siempre acaba haciendo algo que solidifica esa convicción como los años solidifican la mirada de Rosa Hubermann. Saber que la chica que te gusta ha perdido la esperanza en tu género por tu culpa es un poco frustrante, pero con Liesel Rudy está acostumbrado a tragarse los chascos, así que no importa.

A mediados de junio, Liesel sudaba más de lo normal, ojeras en el semblante y mejillas _(más)_ paliduchas y por increíble que parezca lo que más le apetecía era "no hacer nada _Arsloch_, no tienes por qué entenderlo". Ni siquiera leer. Solo espantarlo para que no hicieran nada juntos. Ni siquiera no hacer nada. Lo llamó _Saukerl_ por aullarle como un chucho para que jugase al fútbol con él (Rudy está dispuesto a admitir que a partir de la vigésimo segunda vez puede decirse que se pasó un poco) y cuando le preguntó con el balón bajo el brazo y la sonrisa bajo la nariz respingona, el pelo más amarillo y _más estúpido que nunca _si "es que te ha bajado la regla o qué", Liesel se puso roja como una manzana robada y se le abalanzó encima como un gato al que le han pisado la cola.

Sentir el peso de Liesel encima tiene cierto encanto que se difumina como el carboncillo con los primeros arañazos en la cara. A veces, a Rudy le escuecen, cuando piensa que la única manera de tenerla todo lo cerca que la necesita es así, con el barro colándose por la pernera del pantalón, retorciéndose en las orillas del río Amper para no clavarse sus costillas y rezando a Jesse Owens para que Liesel no le saque los ojos con sus dedos nudosos y manchados de magia y lápiz sin afilar, de escritora en potencia.

A veces, Rudy la enfada queriendo, pero otras es sin querer. Le escuecen todos sus arañazos y entonces sí, entonces se siente un libro en blanco sobre el que Liesel escribe sin tinta. Un poco _Arsloch._

* * *

><p>Me gustaría subir una o dos letras por semana, en función de cómo vaya con <em>Guerra de guerrillas. <em>

Un review si os ha gustado un poquitín o una palabra para la letra "B" son recibidos con mucho cariño.


	2. Beso

_**NdA:**_ gracias a estos drabbles he podido actualizar otro fic C: Gracias a **lara here **y a **Orikame **por la palabra y a los que han dejado favs y follows. Sois un cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>"B" de Beso<strong>

**L**a primera nevada del invierno. El último chapuzón del verano.

Una taza de chocolate (Rudy lo probó una vez) caliente. Abrazar a su padre. Un atracón de melocotones que se resisten a pasar al otro lado de la valla. Una gota de lluvia en la lengua. La mejor parte de una canción, la que tarareas sin darte cuenta. Ganar una carrera. Terminar una guerra. Salir vivo de ella.

Rudy no tiene ni tendrá nunca una definición para los besos de Liesel, pero apuesta cien peniques a que son algo así como la suma de todas las cosas buenas que ha probado y todas las que le faltan por probar.

Que Rudy dejara de pedirle un beso no significa que dejara de esperarlo. Qué va. Un beso de Liesel es lo único sin lo que Rudy a veces siente que no puede volver a casa, lo único sin lo que siempre sale y lo único sin lo que vuelve arrastrando los mocasines polvorientos.

Un beso es lo que Rudy lleva cinco navidades pidiendo y lo único que sabe que no se va a encontrar bajo el árbol esmirriado de los Steiner. Aquello por lo que se muere cuando la suerte les sonríe y Frau Diller les vende –a regañadientes- caramelos que les dejan la garganta de arena y los labios rojos como el cielo de Stalingrado a última hora de la tarde.

Un beso es lo que hace que le duela el corazón cuando leen bajo una sábana –Liesel lee y él le mira la boca entreabierta, arrugada de concentración. A la luz mortecina de la lámpara de aceite parece feliz y tranquila; entera como una ficha de dominó, más fácil de tener-, aquello en lo que piensa por las noches en las que el hambre no le deja dormir.

Un beso es lo que Liesel no le daría aunque bombardeasen Himmelstrasse a quemarropa y sin embargo, Rudy no puede dejar de esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Un beso de verdad en la letra B habría sido muy predecible. Todavía quedan muchas ;3 ¿alguna idea para la C?<em>


	3. Cristal

_**NdA: **_para esta letra me he decidido por _Cristal_, sugerida por** Mireyan**. ¡Gracias por las palabras! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"C" de Cristal<strong>

**—S**i fueras un animal, ¿qué animal serías?

Vuelven de repartir la colada. Van dándole patadas a un guijarro veteado de distintas tonalidades de marrón; Liesel con el pie derecho, Rudy con el izquierdo. Se lo pasan en silencio, como un caramelo demasiado duro que _deben_ compartir, por cuestión de principios.

El sol se oculta tras las colinas de mazapán y nieve sucia de Molching, huidizo.

Liesel parece meditarlo. Solo lo parece.

—Probablemente sería tú.

_—Saumensch_…

Suelen saludarse y despedirse así. Las preguntas poco convencionales se sueldan con insultos afectuosos y todo se fragua como una aleación de metales, formando la base de una relación sólida como el cristal.

Porque para Rudy, Liesel es eso. Cristal. Puede ser cortante cuando se lo propone, pero también puede ser dura. Puede aguantar todo lo que le echen dentro, como una jarra llena de grietas por las que todavía no sale nada. Transparente con la iluminación adecuada y no tan fácil de romper por segunda vez porque al igual que la _Kristallnacht,_ Liesel está hecha de cristales rotos, reforzados con dolor sordo y autosuperación invencible. Liesel es como una escultura de hielo, de _cristal_, que se erige en campo abierto. Una superviviente que recoge todos los pedazos y se abre paso con las rodillas magulladas.

Para Liesel, Rudy es esa sustancia que pega las esquirlas de cristal, la que se encarga de mantenerlo todo en su sitio. Rudy es el algodón que da forma a su muñeca favorita (a la que le falta una pierna), aquello que brota de las heridas cuando te rasgan la piel como la pluma rasga el pergamino. Rudy es el motivo de que lleve tres páginas arrancadas de su libro en lo que va de semana, la razón por la que Max se ríe en voz baja y le sonríe con complicidad _"Rudy otra vez, ¿eh?" _y es que francamente, Liesel ha aprendido muchas palabras pero hablar de Rudy sigue siendo igual de difícil porque para hablar de él, Liesel tendría que hablar de ella. Y hablar de uno mismo es difícil.

—Un petirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Si fuera un animal sería un petirrojo.

Rudy tamborilea con los dedos sobre el balón que lleva bajo el brazo. Lo lanza al aire. Le da toques con la cabeza rubia y desgreñada.

—Muy pequeñajos para mi gusto, pero vale. —Cabezada, cabezada. Echa el cuello hacia atrás y se le marca un tendón. Liesel traga saliva. _Estúpido Rudy_—. Si solo quedaran dos petirrojos en el mundo, yo sería el otro.

Se puntea el pecho con un dedo pelado de frío alemán. Se le ve seguro, seguro y algo más. Un poco territorial, tal vez. Liesel parpadea. _No_. No, no, no. No. Rudy _no puede_ ser _territorial_, no con ella. Territorial es una palabra muy interesante, y no tiene cabida entre amigos.

_¿Qué te pasa? Míralo a los ojos, por lo menos. Solo es Rudy, tu mejor amigo, el niño que robó la patata más grande del mercado. Solo es Rudy, está loco, no pasa nada._

No le contesta, y Rudy fantasea un poco con el significado de su silencio.

Liesel no piensa en poblar el mundo de petirrojos (no ha reparado en ese detalle, y cuando lo haga Rudy se llevará un coscorrón de campeonato), sino en Rudy y en que cuando el mundo se queda en silencio, Rudy es ese otro petirrojo -con ganas de volar, diminuto y estridente, territorial. _Rudy_-. Hay días en los que Liesel siente, Liesel _sabe_ que cuando le falle todo lo demás, Rudy será lo único que le quede. Apenas una mancha de color limón en medio de la ceniza, lo único que _no pueden_ quitarle.

Rudy es lo único que puede romper el cristal dos veces.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguna idea para la letra D?<em>


	4. Letra D

_**NdA:** _esta vez vengo con algo un poco diferente. He escogido los prompts de **lara here**, **Mireyan** y **Yaiza Rose Malfoy** y he hecho una mención a la palabra "dinosaurio", sugerida por **Nana**, con la que casualmente me había retado **Kaith Jackson**, que me ha beteado esto con mucho cariño. Gracias a todas las que habéis dejado favs y follows *abrazo de oso*

Esta letra no es una viñeta ni un drabble. Es un experimento que llevo queriendo hacer desde que terminé de leer _La ladrona de libros _y espero que os guste y medio compense los casi dos meses sin actualizar.

* * *

><p><em>Una letra para cuatro palabras, como un mapa para cuatro esquinas.<em>

**Le****tra "D"**

* * *

><p><strong>Distancia<strong>

**U**n día te despiertas y todo ha cambiado. Un martes, a veces un jueves. Un día cualquiera, sin atisbos de catástrofe inmediata. El cambio es imperceptible, apenas una ondulación en la rutina. A veces brusco. Una sacudida de la tierra. Nadie se lo ve venir. Es como la visita sorpresa de un pariente que no esperas.

Es cambio, y lo cambia todo.

En el Amper se levanta una ventisca de suspiros de agua dulce superpuestos como placas escarchadas de azúcar. Las diez de la noche ascienden por la garganta pedregosa del anciano campanario de Molching. Diez campanadas. Diez cucharadas de miel. Caen como una canción de cuna sobre la ciudad alemana y apagan las farolas de un soplido dorado y como de cascabeles.

En las callejuelas que están vacías hay pisadas sobre la nieve cuajada que todavía palpitan. Liesel fue la primera en llegar y sentarse sin cruzar las piernas en el bordillo de cemento perfectamente cuadriculado, como la base de bizcocho de un pastel de película a diapositivas de papel maché.

Últimamente se quedan solos hasta tarde, Rudy y ella. Últimamente Tommy Müller guarda las distancias, incluso –no parece posible– cuando juegan al fútbol. Cuando entrar en contacto parece inexcusable, obligatorio, los chicos la evitan. A _ella_. Los chicos la tratan con _formalidad, _como si no fuera una más de ellos, y Liesel no lo entiende. Está acostumbrada a Rudy y a sus dientes afilados de dinosaurio, que se multiplican cuando sonríe. Está acostumbrada a que sea flaco y convenientemente comprensivo, a su retahíla de hermanos rubios, a que la espere para ir andando al colegio y, desde hace dos semanas, le dé un beso _("en la mejilla, Liesel, no pasa nada, solo son sus labios sobre tus pecas. Las de la cara. No las del pecho ni las de los hombros. Solo es un beso de Rudy") _de despedida.

Rudy da como dos estirones al mes y, cada vez que Liesel lo ve, está más y más alto. _"¿Es que no piensas parar nunca, Saukerl?". "¿De qué, Saumensch?". "De crecer. De qué va a ser"._

_De hacerme pensar, Rudy. De hacerme pensar más de la cuenta._

Liesel está acostumbrada a hablar en susurros con él. A encajar en el hueco entre su pecho y su brazo cuando se lo pasa por encima. No es nuevo. Lo de cargarse toda esa distancia tan segura y tan de amigos. Rudy ha hecho cosas como esas antes. Se han vuelto frecuentes, nada más –_y nada menos_–.

Liesel se está adaptando a ellas con cuidado, despacio. Despacio. Ondulaciones en su rutina, solo eso. Está interiorizando esa cercanía natural, encajándola entre las historias de los libros que roba y el que escribe con historias robadas. Entre la avena rancia del desayuno y los guisantes para cenar. Poco a poco. A veces, Liesel lo echa de menos cuando no está. Cuando las Juventudes Hitlerianas lo sacan de casa durante dos o tres días y lo único que hay entre ellos es distancia.

A veces, Liesel lo echa de menos cuando está. A su lado. Sin pasarle un brazo por los hombros ni hablarle flojito ni besarle las mejillas calientes.

A veces no besar a Rudy, no besarlo_ en la boca_, supone más distancia de la que puede soportar.

* * *

><p><strong>Decisión<strong>

**A** lo que no está acostumbrada Liesel es a que Rudy le pida que se quede a dormir en su casa. Ajá. Tal cual. Hasta hace un momento hablaban de un huerto en el que se rumoreaba que había calabazas del tamaño de coches pequeños, en las afueras ("en el caso de que fuera cierto, ¿cómo íbamos a llevárnoslas, _Arsloch_?". "¿Con una carretilla?". "Rudy, no lo estás diciendo en serio". "¿…una carretilla muy grande?") y un segundo después Rudy había decidido que quería que Liesel se quedara a dormir en su casa. En su habitación.

Él es así. Unos piensan sin decir y otros dicen sin pensar. Rudy es un caso perdido. No tiene remedio. ¿Rudy? Todo un personaje.

Como dato, dicen que la vida viene condicionada por las decisiones que vamos tomando y que, cada vez que escogemos entre dos opciones, dejamos abierta una especie de realidad alterna de lo que podría haber sido si hubiéramos optado por la alternativa que no escogimos.

En nuestra historia, Rudy toma la decisión de quedarse con Liesel.

En más de un sentido.

Liesel ha aprendido a leer. Ha desentrañado palabras, frases, párrafos enteros y sin embargo, Rudy es eso que jamás logrará entender. Eso que hace unas redacciones para Literatura con una caligrafía de anarquista, como la colección de trajes de Álex Steiner. La letra de Rudy es como él, hecha toda de picos estrechos y acabados en filo. De formas angulosas y difusas, un enigma desconcertante.

Desconcertante y guapo.

_Oh, maldita sea._

–Pues se lo dices tú a mi padre.

Liesel lo murmura para sus rodillas. Las rodillas pueden ser oyentes fidedignas. Discretas. No ha cenado y el estómago se le retuerce en culebras y monstruos invisibles que muerden desde dentro. No es por Rudy, obviamente. Rudy solo tiene que tener un poco de vergüenza y echarse para atrás. Y ya está. Solo tiene que ser un fanfarrón de quince años, no tocar la puerta por encima de la cabeza rubia de Liesel y lanzarle la pregunta al acordeón que tiene Hans Hubermann entre los brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicación<strong>

**A** Hans la proposición no le hace mucha gracia. Liesel lo entiende. Llega un momento en la relación de una chica con su padre en el que deja de ser el mejor de los confidentes para según qué cosas. Cosas como un granujilla pidiendo permiso para quedarse a dormir con su hija adolescente.

Hans tuvo la mano izquierda de no echarle ninguna charla a Liesel. La besó en la frente y fue a afeitarse mientras Rosa apaleaba una de las dos alfombras de la cocina (la de color frambuesa desvaído), por fuera de la ventana. Ella sí que le echó una charla a Liesel. Y un par de caricias con la cuchara de madera también.

Ninguno se despidió.

Fue Rudy el que se quedó a dormir en casa de los Hubermann. Entró en la suya para coger el cepillo de dientes y el mejor pijama que tenía –solo tres agujeros– y salió a escape antes de que sus hermanos empezaran a molestarlo.

Él tampoco dijo nada particularmente espectacular antes de dar el portazo de rigor. Si le hubieran avisado tampoco habría sabido qué decir, de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Ahora están en el sótano, cada uno a un lado de la palmatoria corroída que sostiene una vela que ya se ha encendido varias veces. Huele a anís fundido en calor. Rubor suave en las caras concentradas. Liesel en <em>El otoño púrpura <em>y Rudy en ella.

Tirados sobre las mantas grises y salpicadas de pelotillas, de cualquier manera y con sabor a pasta de clorofila en la boca. Rudy no intenta nada fuera de lo común y Liesel recupera la calma, esa que una pierde cuando el chico que le gusta _("un poco, solo un poco, es mi mejor amigo")_ le dice que quiere dormir con ella. Los dos en el mismo sitio.

_No tiene que suceder nada. Yo no lo veo nervioso. Tampoco es que yo lo esté. Nerviosa._

Qué frustrante es envidiar la simplicidad de una persona. La sencillez con la que funciona la mente. De un chico. Un chico al que se le ve el hueso de la cadera, en el espacio entre la camiseta estirada hacia arriba y el pantalón de algodón. Le queda suelto.

_¿Cómo puede no-estar nervioso?_

Es casi, casi ofensivo. Ahí va otra vez ese hormigueo celular. Ese remolino bajo el vientre. Esa inquietud de imaginar si Rudy besa bien. De averiguar lo que significa besar bien. Besar. Solo besar.

Con el paso de segundero de las horas, la tranquilidad de Liesel se trunca en una especie de impaciencia tensa.

–Tengo monos en la cara o qué.

–Tienes cara de mono, pero no pasa nada.

_Claro que pasa. Pasa que me gustas (un poco, solo un poco, eres mi mejor amigo) y vas y me dices que tengo cara de mono. Y se te ve la barriga. Y quiero que me beses. Idiota._

–Tú tienes cara de idiota.

–A lo mejor soy un poco idiota.

_Por fin se ha dado cuenta._

A Rudy le gusta mirarla mientras lee. Liesel. Rudy no es como ella –afortunadamente– y a menudo le faltan palabras para decir lo que quiere decir (una ostra de plata para hablar del sol, una cuerda enrollada para hablar de las nubes, _Jesús, María y José; se ha vuelto loca. Loca de remate, complicada que es_), pero cuando Liesel lee parece y no parece Liesel. Cuando Liesel lee pone una cara (_bastante bonita, por cierto_) de que si le quitaran todo lo que tiene saldría adelante solo con palabras, aferrándose a ellas para flotar y moviendo el mundo con los picos aristados de las eles y las zetas. Con dedicación. Con _ternura._

Cuando Liesel lee a Rudy se le rompe el corazón porque le da la sensación de que leer es lo único que necesita.

–Liesel.

Bosteza su nombre.

–Qué.

Pasa una página con el pulgar.

Los cubos de pintura se desdibujan contra los claroscuros del sótano. La llama amarilla y azul titila con el vaho de sus alientos, proyectándose sobre las palabras trazadas en negro a lo largo y ancho de las paredes de cal arenosa. Las herramientas de Hans Hubermann relucen como si fueran nuevas. Su dueño dormita un par de metros sobre ellas, con la mujer de su vida roncando en la misma cama.

_Yo también quiero que me ronques cuando te duermas. Que me leas como a uno de tus libros. Con dedicación._

–Nada.

Rudy cierra los ojos y la oye chasquear la lengua.

Le quita el libro de la cara cuando le fallan los brazos y se le acompasa la respiración. Las pestañas de Liesel parecen más largas a contraluz y Rudy las cuenta dos, tres, once veces antes de apagar la vela con los dedos.

Se duerme escuchándola soñar. Todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano. La incertidumbre sobre el paradero de su padre. El futuro de sus hermanos. El suyo. La depresión de su madre.

La guerra.

* * *

><p>Lo despierta un chasquido sordo de madera y metal astillándose. El mundo se rompe sobre sus cabezas y Rudy nota la sangre caliente y pegajosa gotear por la mandíbula cuando algo puntiagudo (probablemente el filo de una estantería) se le viene encima.<p>

Pierde el conocimiento casi sin poder moverse, con un brazo y una pierna sobre Liesel, que tiembla abrazada a su libro, con la cara tiznada de polvo y mugre mientras siguen lloviendo bombas sobre Molching.

Un día te despiertas y todo ha cambiado. Un martes, a veces un jueves. Un día cualquiera, sin atisbos de catástrofe inmediata. El cambio es imperceptible, apenas una ondulación en la rutina. A veces brusco. Una sacudida de la tierra. En los cielos. En el pecho.

Quince años. Doscientos ocho partidos jugados. Ciento veintidós ganados.

Medio centenar de hurtos motivados por el hambre. Una hornada de galletas de mantequilla por Nochebuena.

Tres peticiones de besarla.

Un penique fortuito. Nueve carreras galardonadas con medalla.

Un padre enviado a la guerra. Una madre tragada por ella.

Un bombardeo.

Un día te das cuenta de que podría haber sido el último. Y de que eso no te hace sentir mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dureza<strong>

**R**udy es el primero al que sacan de entre los escombros, pálido como la leche aguada. Un hombre alto y con complexión de violonchelo, enfundado en un uniforme marrón, le pone una gasa contra la cabeza y le pide que se esté quietecito cinco minutos. No le pregunta si está bien. Está vivo. Punto.

Las manecillas del mundo siguen girando con una candencia atrofiada, de engranaje falto de aceite. El tiempo tal vez sea un héroe sin escrúpulos. El único que no se detiene, que no se estanca. El único que no espera por nadie, que avanza siempre con prisas. Siempre justo, fatigado. Infinito. El tiempo tal vez lo inventara alguien sin corazón, y eleva el disco de oro blanco del sol conforme transcurren los minutos, que se deslizan y se diluyen en charcos invisibles y profundos.

Rudy siente todo el cuerpo magullado. Los oídos taponados. La mente aislada del ruido exterior.

No asimila la realidad. Le cuesta digerirla. Le pican los ojos y se ha roto algo que cruje al respirar. Gatea en busca de Liesel, forcejea con el uniforme que lo ha rescatado hasta que ve emerger las greñas rubio ceniza del asfalto. La sientan junto a un montón de mampostería derruida. Tiene una brecha en la rodilla y cara de no sentirla.

_Dios mío. Dios mío, Liesel._

El libro yace junto a un pie descalzo. Liesel lo mira como si no lo reconociera, pero lo hace. Cómo no hacerlo.

–Rudy. Por favor. Rudy.

Ya no quiere besarlo. Ya no le preocupa si la besa o no. Se le saltan las lágrimas y los puntos de heridas que habían empezado a cicatrizar.

–Estoy aquí.

La voz le sale en una telaraña. No suena tranquilizador, ni dueño de la situación, ni adulto.

Nunca se es lo bastante joven para perderlo todo.

Rudy llega hasta ella y los ve. Todavía no les han cerrado los ojos.

Los del señor Hubermann miran hacia arriba sin ver nada. Plata opaca. La señora Hubermann lleva puesto un gesto de inexpresividad que Rudy nunca le había visto.

Mira hacia su casa con el cuello entumecido. No la encuentra. Solo queda un espacio vacío, como el de los cadáveres cuando los retiran del camastro del hospital.

Fichas de dominó en el suelo sin alfombrar del salón. Puñetazos en los hombros, disputas por los turnos para ir al baño.

Carbón en la cocina con el que labrarse una fama. Abrazos al partir, al llegar.

Desayunos alrededor de la mesa. Consejos mal dados, bien recibidos.

Ropa de segunda mano. Interrogatorios cada vez que desaparece la muñeca de su hermana.

Su hermano Kurt diciendo con autosuficiencia "el truco está en ser más duro que los golpes que te da la vida".

A Rudy le habría gustado preguntarle cómo se hacía eso.

Se pregunta a qué sabrá el tabaco. Deja que el caos se reordene, que se le acumulen los desastres. Sostiene a Liesel para que los suyos no la aplasten, con una fuerza que no tiene. Con más cariño y más necesidad que nunca. Sin hambre por primera vez.

Se quedan así un rato, con las sirenas de los camiones retumbando detrás de los oídos, el aire gélido y congestionado por el tráfico de almas cortándoles los labios. La dureza de la calle abierta contra las piernas castigadas y la cabeza sucia de Liesel sobre su hombro.

Al caer, las lágrimas les limpian un poco la cara.

* * *

><p>El resto de letras pueden ser una viñeta, un drabble, un oneshot o un mix de prompts como este. No voy a seguir un orden cronológico, así que podremos volver a ver a Hans o a los hermanos de Rudy. Hace dos semanas le presté <em>La ladrona de libros<em> a mi mejor amiga y no se lo ha terminado. Me gustaría haber contado con él para asegurarme de que los detalles de la noche del bombardeo encajan con esto, pero no ha sido así y no se me ha descargado. Espero que no haya quedado muy incoherente ´u`U

**-Nana: **lo de Rudy fue una trampa como una casa de grande D: Hay personajes que mueren de forma más o menos "justa", pero lo de Rudy fue absolutamente gratuito. Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, y por dejarme tantas palabras bonitas nun Sé que lo de _dinosaurio_ no es mucho, pero tenía que sacarlo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

**-Girly Girl:** ¡a sus órdenes! *le besa la mano* Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar :D

_¿Alguna idea para la letra E?_


	5. Letra E

**_NdA:_** soy de esas personas que nunca se van del todo pero tampoco _están_ del todo. La letra E llega con meses de retraso, en forma de capítulo. He cogido palabras de todos, seis en total. Espero que os guste cómo han quedado y también estructurarme mejor el nuevo curso, sin estos vacíos tan largos. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los nuevos favs y follows :)

* * *

><p><em>Seis palabras. Seis puntas de la misma <em>_**e**__strella._

**Letra "E"**

* * *

><p><strong>Entereza<strong>

**L**a esposa del alcalde es ese tipo de mujer. Una vela que puede pasar años apagada, pero si la enciendes lo único que podrá consumirla será la falta de oxígeno. Un espíritu desgastado en un cuerpo joven que se inflama con un chispazo de magia y tragedia, crece ante la adversidad _(el espíritu rejuvenece y el cuerpo se desgasta)_ y se despoja de su padecimiento para mitigar el de los demás. _Como mi madre._Las dos.

Liesel siempre tuvo dos madres.

Ilsa Hermann los acoge a los dos en su casa tras el bombardeo. Las habitaciones son amplias y luminosas. Encontrar un hogar en ellas, igual de probable que lamer una estalactita sin que la lengua se quede pegada, cárdena (como una zarzamora a punto de estallar). El olor a café por las mañanas, especiado y caliente, los tranquiliza un poco. Vuelve a haber un adulto que se encarga de los problemas y un techo bajo el que dormir. El arrullo de las conversaciones llena cada vacío. Atención constante y preocupación maternal sempiterna. Ilsa pone tanto empeño en hacerlos sentir cómodos y a salvo que Liesel se siente culpable. Sabe que espera que vaya a mejor con cada gesto amable y de verdad, de verdad que le gustaría abrazarlas a ella y a su trenza y darles las gracias. Por todo.

Hay cuatro cuartos habilitados para huéspedes, pero Rudy y ella se alojan en la alcoba, lejos del bullicio del despacho del alcalde y el vestíbulo, que se ha convertido en una zona de paso para oficiales que entran y salen de la mansión a todas horas. Liesel suele refugiarse en la biblioteca. Rudy la sigue en silencio. La observa leer, espatarrado en la alfombra pesada y oscura, hecha a mano.

No habla con él desde hace días, pero tampoco se separan. Se le ocurre que con lo sucios que están y con lo que llevan sin bañarse, son los únicos ahí dentro que pueden tolerarse sin arrugar la nariz, como un felpudo al que alguien propina un puntapié.

Rudy está distinto. Liesel se convence de que no está acostumbrado a la pérdida (ni ella tampoco, pero la ha experimentado antes), que el crecimiento natural endurece el carácter y que _es normal._ Que el Rudy sombrío de los últimos días es pasajero.

–Deberías comer.

Para ser las primeras palabras en lo que parece una eternidad infinitesimal, Liesel supone que deberían ser más espectaculares. Denotar superación y derrochar ternura. Podría decirle que el Casio de William Shakespeare se equivocaba de cabo a rabo al afirmar que la culpa no es de las estrellas, sino de las mismas personas, que consienten en ser inferiores. Bruto debería haberle respondido que aquello era un disparate y que algunos nacían con estrella y otros estrellados, y que si uno acepta la inferioridad suele ser para sobrevivir o preservar algo extraordinario.

_Rudy._

Podría decirle que lo quiere. Muchísimo. Buena idea. _Gracias por no haber muerto. _Pero lo que Liesel quiere más que a Rudy, es que coma. Que engulla con ese apetito suyo de bestia malnutrida en una carnicería.

Que vuelva a ser él y no se deje trastornar por el dolor. _Rudy, el mundo no tiene por qué cambiarte. Por favor._

–También debería lavarme.

La voz le sale cascada, como si hubiera tragado un barril de sal gorda.

_Puede hablar. Gracias al cielo, puede hablar._

–Pues también. Apestas.

Suspira fastidiado, sin sonreír, y Liesel se encoge un poquito.

–Dijo la sartén al cazo.

En circunstancias normales a Liesel le importaría un pimiento su opinión. Asistiría al funeral cubierta de polvo y fragmentos de cañerías reventadas y se lavaría después, para enterrar toda la amargura y todos los fantasmas de una vez. No obstante, no va a dejar a Rudy sacarse los vestigios del horror de encima _(y de dentro)_ solo.

Procuran que nadie se entere de que buscan el cuarto de baño, pero los vigilan más de lo que Liesel imaginaba y les preparan una pila de toallas, blancas y mullidas, y calentadores con agua hervida. Cuando toca decidir quién se quita la mugre y quién espera fuera, Rudy propone entrar juntos porque "no sé tú, pero el pasillo se me hace grande si me quedo solo en él" y Liesel acepta porque teme que si Rudy desaparece tras una puerta se esfumará en el aire, como el aroma de las rosas marchitas en julio. Y ya podrán abrirse cien puertas más, que si Rudy no sale por ninguna de ellas Liesel lo buscará en cada ventana. Y porque sin Rudy, todo aumenta de tamaño. El baño, el pasillo, la casa. Las cargas y las pesadillas. Liesel empequeñece, como _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ al beberse aquella pócima morada, y si se lo hubieran quitado desde el principio tal vez sería más capaz, pero lo tiene, tiene a Rudy y lejos de adquirir entereza y estabilidad, a su lado pierde las fuerzas.

No puede parar de pensar en que si sigue ahí con ella es por error, que van a volver para llevárselo y que la fiebre que la acucia desde la noche anterior es solo el manifiesto físico de que perder también a Rudy la enferma.

Curarse es cada vez más difícil. Cada vez escuece más y _más._

Se desnudan de espaldas. Por acuerdo tácito. _No estás demasiado flaca, estás bien. No está mirando, de todas formas. Es un palillo. _Liesel se desenreda el pelo ayudándose con los dedos y aceite de almendras. Los azulejos del baño son turquesas, con grabados de lirios, trigales y amapolas de un rojo intenso. Se empañan con los vapores del jabón y el vaho.

–Aquí hay más jabones de los que he usado en mi vida –comenta Rudy.

Lo oye frotarse los brazos. _Plap, plip, plop_.

Piel húmeda resbalando como placas tectónicas.

A Liesel le tiemblan las piernas.

_¿Estará desnudo? ¿Desnudo de verdad? ¿Como en la revisión médica?_

Las lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos. No quiere pensar en eso. No ahora. Es una falta de respeto a sus padres. A los hermanos de Rudy. A Max. No puede evitarlo. Liesel. Hacerse preguntas en medio de la guerra. Que le guste su mejor amigo. Es complicado y la abruma y su pecho sigue siendo plano, y sus preocupaciones deberían ser más ligeras y _otras._

–Saumensch, ¿estás bien? –Rudy duda. _Es un crío igual que tú_–. No me obligues a darme la vuelta.

_Date la vuelta, Rudy. Por favor._

–Una vez, en el colegio, nos dijeron que la esencia de la felicidad no radica en vivir para siempre. –Liesel se obliga a hablar–. ¿Te acuerdas?

Silencio corto. Un chico con el pelo color limón rescatando un recuerdo del baúl.

–La felicidad consiste en convivir con uno mismo para siempre. Lo recuerdo.

Es como si estuviera preguntando _a qué viene eso_. Solo que no lo pregunta. Pero Liesel, Liesel le responde.

–He estado pensando que a lo mejor no puedo.

Se aclara el pelo con manos torpes y huesudas.

Abrir el corazón de espaldas es más fácil.

Nunca ha sido sincera con él. Del todo. Y tiene que empezar a serlo.

–¿Convivir contigo misma para siempre? –Rudy medita si hacer la broma. _Es una buena señal_–. Ya bueno, eres un coñazo. Yo me mandaría a mudar.

Lástima que no esté para bromas. A Liesel le pica la piel de pollo. La lengua.

–Ser feliz, Rudy.

_A lo mejor no puedo ser feliz. Quizá estoy destinada a perderlo todo antes de tenerlo, y quizá la felicidad no es solo convivir con uno mismo, sino hacerlo con las personas a las que quieres. Y todo lo que quiero está desapareciendo. Muriendo._

_Todo menos tú._

–Todo el mundo es feliz, Liesel. En algún momento.

El tono es serio y la hace darse cuenta de que conoció a Rudy siendo un niño. Un niño que está cambiando y _desnudo _y ha perdido a su familia y tal vez sea fruto de la inmadurez pero Liesel no cree que pueda conformarse con ser feliz durante _un momento_ si eso acarrea una vida entera de sufrimiento.

–A veces me decía que era un mal día y no una mala estrella. Un mal día, no una mala vida –habla despacio para no destrozarse–. Pero hay días que estropean vidas enteras, Rudy.

_A veces creo que me han estropeado la vida. _

–Mira, sé que estamos rotos. Pero estamos juntos. Intentemos convivir con eso y ya está.

Y ya está. Suena sencillo. Tanto que la indigna hasta límites insospechados.

–No lo entiendes.

–Pues explícamelo.

–No puedo convivir contigo.

Rudy se vira con una brusquedad inusitada. Derrama un barreño de madera y las olas rompen en cuatro tobillos.

–Y eso por qué.

_Impertinente._ Liesel lo encara con el pecho y las piernas envueltas en lino. A ambos les gotea la barbilla. Se miran. De arriba abajo. A Liesel casi se le olvidan las palabras, a las que odia más que ama, que fluyen entre ellos sin dificultad. Rudy aguarda con las caderas tapadas, un músculo latiendo junto a la yugular. Alto y delgado como una margarita amarilla. Expectante. Vello rubio bajo el ombligo.

–No vas a durarme para siempre.

_Nunca me dura nadie, y tú no vas a ser menos._

Rudy se desinfla como el fuelle de un acordeón, aliviado. Como si hubiera esperado escuchar otra cosa. Mojado parece más grande.

La sonrisa no es la de siempre. No enseña todos los dientes.

–¿Quién necesita un para siempre teniéndome a mí, _Saumensch_?

La risa de Liesel serpentea por los vericuetos del lavabo.

Quizá se las puedan apañar así. Salir adelante sin estar enteros. Quizá todas las tazas toleran un cupo de grietas, y esta ha sido la última.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza<strong>

**L**a esperanza desembarca con Alex Steiner, que se funde con su hijo en un abrazo tembloroso y salpicado de lágrimas amargas que alcanzan a Liesel.

La sastrería vuelve a abrir sus puertas y Rudy y ella aprenden el oficio. Se toman las medidas el uno al otro, colocan y visten a los maniquíes, sacuden los trajes a los que la humedad no ha mordisqueado. Practican con la aguja y las tijeras de acero. Los clientes brillan por su ausencia, pero el dinero es suficiente para pagar la luz y el agua.

La noticia la dio ella.

–Hemos conseguido trabajo en el campo. Los dos. No pueden pagarnos, pero nos permiten llevarnos tres kilos de excedentes al día.

Alex Steiner los sometió a un breve interrogatorio. De quién eran los terrenos, la distancia a la que estaban de Molching y los horarios que les habían impuesto. Mintieron bastante bien, con naturalidad y ojos en blanco ante preguntas especialmente cansinas.

–Es normal que se haya vuelto…

–¿Sobreprotector? –apostilla Rudy, calzándose las botas–. No te digo que no sea normal. Digo que es aburridor.

Liesel le pone una mano en el hombro, que se empieza a cubrir de una musculatura incipiente. Aprieta.

El trabajo en realidad era robar en un macrohuerto cuyo dueño había fallecido por culpa de un único misil que había acertado en el salón de la vivienda. A unos metros de ella se erigía un cobertizo y un pequeño corral.

–¿Qué les damos a las gallinas?

–¿Maíz?

Se turnan para sacar agua del pozo con el que regar las plantas. Pasan ahí casi desde que sale el sol hasta que el cielo sangrante vuelve a tragárselo. Siempre hay algo que hacer y faltan manos y tiempo. Suponen que hay más gente que se cuela o salta la valla por las noches. El racionamiento se ha recrudecido en la ciudad.

Las pocas tardes que el huerto les deja libres las dedican a ayudar a Alex.

–Ay.

–¿Te he pinchado?

Rudy niega con el brazo derecho levantado. Enfrascados en una chaqueta de algodón a medida.

–No. Tengo la espalda quemada.

–Te dije que te pusieras manga larga. _Saukerl._

–¡Pero si no hacía sol!

Un viernes, Liesel se levanta y Alex Steiner ha salido.

Rudy no está.

Llega a _Der Sonnenblume _(que según varios letreros repartidos por la finca, es como se llama el sitio), sin resuello. Lo encuentra en las escaleras del porche, con un sombrero de paja y gesto de concentración. Se le ilumina la cara al verla. Se levanta y da un paso atrás cuando descubre que está enfadada. Enfadada no. Furiosa. Hay tanto de Rosa Hubermann en ella que cuesta creer que no compartan la misma sangre.

–Te has ido sin decir nada.

–No quería despertarte.

_Me habías asustado. Idiota._

–Si querías venir sin mí lo puedes decir.

–Solo quería que durmieras un poco más.

Odia que le diga lo que quiere oír. Profundamente.

–Prefiero estar despierta –reitera.

_Prefiero estar contigo. ¿Es que no lo ves?_

–Vaaale. La próxima vez te despertaré.

Liesel no está dispuesta a dejar que la discusión termine tan pronto, pero un correteo la distrae. Un ruido como de patas al trote.

_Un perro. _

El perro deja algo a los pies de Rudy y le saca la lengua a Liesel. No es muy grande. El pelaje negro y largo le cubre los ojos de un verde vivaracho.

Rudy le lanza la piedra a Liesel.

–He pensado que podría cuidarnos esto cuando no estemos. Solo tiene que aprender un par de cosas. Es muy listo –Le rasca tras las orejas–. Anda, tírasela.

Recobran la esperanza pasito a pasito. A base de metas cortas que se suman para construir proyectos de mayor envergadura. Las ganas de levantar imperios, de aspirar a algo mejor.

De creer que existe.

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

**E**l domingo dan un paseo hasta Dachau.

–No le vas a poner Jesse Owens –sentencia Liesel.

–Claro que no. Es demasiado largo. Owens está bien.

–Rudy…

Si todas sus elecciones conjuntas van a ser así, Liesel opina que deberían establecer de antemano ciclos en los que uno ceda y el otro apechugue.

–Los dos son negros. Es una señal del destino. Además, lo encontré yo.

–Y sin embargo, me quiere más a mí.

–No te hagas ilusiones. Dejará de quererte en cuanto empieces a llamarlo Shakespeare.

–¿Mi hijo mentando a Shakespeare? –Alex Steiner sonríe con incredulidad. La guerra le ha arrebatado su porte de madera, dejando unas pocas astillas en su semblante–. El mundo se va a acabar.

Posponen la conversación.

Esa misma noche tienen un nombre.

–Jesse William Shakespeare Owens –susurra Liesel, dando las últimas puntadas a una correa de cuero.

–Pero o sea, cuando queramos que venga ¿qué le decimos?

Liesel se muerde el labio.

–Necesitamos un silbato.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Rudy se da cuenta de que querer cosas distintas a veces conlleva elegir lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ensoñación<strong>

**L**iesel no sabe si le gustaría soñar con él. Con Rudy.

Hay días mejores que otros, minutos más propicios separados a cuentagotas por segundos, purés de calabacín más espesos. Manoplas más abrigadas. Etapas en las que estar enamorada de él es maravilloso y gratificante, y crea una balsa de aire y cosquillas en el estómago que le quita el hambre. Épocas en las que su sola presencia, cada día más alta, más rubia, más flaca (y sin embargo, _más_ imponente) la sobrepasa y se convierte en un exceso físico.

Definitivamente, Liesel no sabe si le gustaría soñar con él. Pero sí sabe con qué no le gustaría soñar.

–Despierta.

La ceniza llueve sobre Molching. Copos de fuego y humo plúmbeo y gris.

–Liesel.

La tierra se resquebraja y se desliza en todas direcciones. El hollín dibuja formas caprichosas sobre las ventanas que no han saltado en pedazos.

–Liesel, despierta.

Los cuerpos se amontonan en pilas que arden, como la hoguera de la plaza aquella noche de esvásticas y uniformes planchados con pulcritud.

–Despierta. Liesel. Te digo que despiertes.

Dos caras conocidas la miran a través de las llamas. Alzan la mano. Tratan de salir, de alejarse a nado de la marea humana. Plata líquida, derritiéndose en los ojos de Hans Hubermann. Rosa lleva el acordeón, aplastado contra el costillar. Liesel corre hacia ellos. La sujeta un uniforme y la sube a un tren a rastras.

–¡Liesel!

En el vagón hay un niño.

_Werner._

–¡Despiértate!

Liesel parpadea. Respira con fuerza. El aire es espeso y gélido. Le encharca los pulmones. Cuando abre los ojos, su hermano ya no está. Su figura se ha alargado y la cabellera ha oscurecido como el papel mojado.

Silueta de peso pluma, mandíbula de luchador callejero. Plumaje invisible.

_Max no. Max no. No, no, no. _

–¡NO!

Tiembla contra el pijama de Rudy. Encaja entre sus brazos y llora a lágrima viva. Los restos de la pesadilla están frescos y se le enredan en las muñecas y el cuello, asfixiando, dejando marca.

–Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Quizá por obra del sueño, su voz se dispara una octava, se cuece como el chocolate a la taza, consistente como un témpano de hielo. Real.

–Están todos muertos.

–Ya lo sé, Liesel. Los tuyos y los míos.

Las convulsiones remiten. La inestabilidad de barca a merced de una tormenta en alta mar se transforma en una silla mecedora a punto de detenerse. Sigue aturdida, dolida por no poder soportar un mal sueño, como cuando era niña, se meaba en la cama y su padre se quedaba con ella.

–Las mías son de amanecida. Mis pesadillas.

Rudy habla bajito. Contiene un bostezo.

–Nunca te oigo.

–Me despierto sobre la marcha. Y me voy.

"–_No quería despertarte"._

"–_Solo quería que durmieras un poco más"._

Agradece que estén en penumbras. Se siente tan tonta que le arden las mejillas y el pescuezo y la barriga da volteretas. Convencida de que tiene más de lo que merece.

–No tienes por qué irte. Podrías…

–¿Quedarme en la cama contigo?

Se lo está imaginando. El tono. Es el de siempre. Un poco más… un poco más lo que sea, pero sigue siendo Rudy. No ha sonado _sugerente_. Para nada. Qué es eso. Tendrá que consultar con la enciclopedia.

–Sí.

–Vale.

Ronco de sueño. Quizá. Aliento brumoso, volcánico y dulce en su flequillo. Dos sílabas. Va-le. _Vale, me quedo en la cama contigo._ Sus manos en los hombros. Tumbados de lado. Liesel se pregunta si sus caderas estarán a la misma altura.

Cómo quedarían alineadas.

Y lo nota. De repente. En la buhardilla de una sastrería alemana rodeada de edificios carcomidos por las bombas. El corazón en la garganta, como un globo inflado con helio que solo puede ascender en espirales.

Y humedad. Entre las piernas.

Tal vez. Tal vez le gustaría soñar con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Escarcha<strong>

**L**ejos de ser algo puntual, las pesadillas incrementan. Liesel se arma de perseverancia hasta los dientes. Trabaja más que los otros dos juntos, se agota a propósito para no soñar por las noches.

A las dos semanas, Alex empieza a dormir abajo, en la sastrería. No le reprocha nada, pero tampoco sabe cómo ayudarla. Rudy se queda arriba, en la buhardilla. Con ella. Hablan hasta la madrugada o en su defecto, hasta que Liesel se queda dormida.

–Deberíamos comprar el huerto.

Delirios nocturnos de Rudy.

–¿Con qué dinero?

_Touché. _

–No tenemos. –admite Rudy–. Pero lo adquirimos por ocupación.

–Se llama usucapión. ¿De verdad esperas ocuparlo diez años sin que nadie lo reclame?

–Pues manipulamos la escritura y la ponemos a nuestro nombre.

–Vale. ¿La edad legal para gravar bienes inmuebles la manipulamos también?

–¡Claro! Fingiré que tengo dieciocho.

–No puedes fingir eso, _Saukerl._

–Es verdad, mejor que lo hagas tú. Una pizca de carmín y tres o cuatro calcetines de relleno en…

–RUDY.

La contempla con el mentón apoyado en el brazo.

–Que sean seis.

Seis calcetines es lo que Rudy acaba tragándose.

Para cuando vuelven a dirigirse la palabra ha vuelto a nevar. Es Rudy el que toma la iniciativa, mientras retiran la escarcha con palas y cubos de la entrada hormigonada de la sastrería.

–Les puse mantas a las zanahorias. Por la radio dijeron que nevaría.

Su aliento parece leche condensada. Hace tanto frío que Liesel ha dejado de sentir los pies.

–Bien.

–Hay que subir a darle de comer a Owens.

–Ajá.

–Hoy es Navidad.

–Lo es.

Rudy se apoya en el asa de la pala. Respira agitado, con un gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas. Espera que Liesel diga algo más, pero al final se sacude el aguanieve de los guantes y se sube las capas de ropa. Chaquetón, chaqueta, camisa de leñador, camiseta térmica. A Liesel se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

Rudy le tiende un paquete envuelto en papel verde espinaca. Todavía está caliente.

_Lo tenía metido entre el pantalón y la camisa. Contra el pecho._

Rasga el modesto envoltorio, con cuidado de que la cinta adhesiva no levante la pintura.

–No es nada. –Se apresura a explicar Rudy–. No está escrito ni nada. Es… estabas escribiendo uno, ¿no? Y jamás lo encontramos. Creo que necesitas volver a hacerlo. Escribir. Aunque sea, utilízalo como diario de sueños. Seguro que si vacías dentro lo que te atormenta te sentirás mejor.

El cuaderno es pequeño, color burdeos, de un grosor que podría hacerlo servir de tope para la puerta. Liesel acaricia el lomo con el índice, siguiendo las florituras en relieve que se extienden hasta la cubierta delantera. Lo abre. Pasa las páginas en blanco, amarillentas en los bordes, de delante hacia atrás. Hunde la nariz respingona en el empiece de las hojas. _Así que este es el olor de los libros nuevos._

–Rudy, ¿cómo has…?

–Apostando.

–¿Dónde?

–En la taberna, en la calle de la pescadería. –Ansioso por contar cómo lo ha logrado, luchando contra la apariencia que quiere dar–. Entré con capucha –simplifica.

–¿Y ganaste el libro o dinero?

–Dinero. Y me ha sobrado para ahorrar.

Liesel le da vueltas al libro. _Abrázalo. _Rudy aguarda por un veredicto. _Abrázalo. _Liesel no le ha comprado nada. Qué podría querer Rudy. _Abrázalo._ No, qué podría regalarle ella que estuviera a la altura. _Abrázalo ya. _Que fuera bonito y sencillo y no fuera caro ni tampoco una chapuza. _¿No lo vas a abrazar?_

Esperaba que encontraran a Max en el sótano, pero no que Rudy le regalara algo _(un libro)_ nuevo _(fantástico)_ por Navidad _(para mí). _

_Abrázalo y dale las gracias._

Casi había olvidado la sensación de tibieza y sorpresa franca.

–Eres el mejor.

Liesel suelta la pala y corre adentro, _que se me moja el libro. _

Rudy sigue con la escarcha, sonrisa de bobo y hoyuelos por toda la cara. El invierno moribundo gotea sobre las balaustradas del casco antiguo de Molching. Lame las heridas de los misiles, los recovecos yermos en los que volverán a erigirse edificios más altos, con sótanos más profundos.

Se pregunta si Liesel escribirá ese momento en el libro nuevo. Si podrá arrancarlo como una página de lo cotidiano y el son agradable y cómodo de la rutina y darle un beso de hielo que lo mantenga congelado, atrapado dentro de la escarcha para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Enamoramiento<strong>

**D**el amor hay definiciones para exportar. Que es un estado mental, emocional, enfermedad o antídoto, canción y fecha, eterno, breve, intenso, dosificado. Que si sientes mucho en poco tiempo se te acaba pronto y que si mueres con él, lo inmortalizas.

Una noche en la que Alex Steiner cae rendido en el sofá parcheado del taller, se ajustan las capuchas y las bufandas y se escurren en la taberna española de las apuestas clandestinas –"¿entramos sin más?", "y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, saldremos _con_ más", "¿y si nos piden identificación?", "decimos que no somos de por aquí y nos hacemos los suecos. ¿Sabes italiano?"–. Se rumorea que está en proceso de ser traspasada a un viudo alemán. Los negocios latinos han ido echando el cierre.

"Bienvenidos a _La Bruja Republicana"._

–Si tuviera un barco pirata lo llamaría así –susurra Rudy. Van de la mano para que el gentío no los separe.

–Si tuvieras un barco pirata me casaría contigo.

La capa generosa de serrín cubre el suelo, absorbe el coñac y el ron derramados con o sin querer. Se abren paso hasta la barra, entre codazos, pisotones y hedor a colonia, desodorante y sudor rancio.

–Conseguiré un barco.

–Que sea pirata.

Frecuentan ese territorio a menudo. El del flirteo bromista. Inofensivo. Tentador.

Necesitan una consumición para acercarse a la mesa de apuestas. Otean los taburetes. Se aproximan a un hombre corpulento, bigote poblado y frente prominente. Derrumbado sobre la mesa.

Cocido. Como una cuba.

Una cuba dormida.

–Creo que le queda algo de sangre en el alcohol. –especula Rudy, y se inclina para coger dos jarras de cerveza espumosa. Le entrega una a Liesel–. Pruébala.

Liesel lo hace. Escupe a un lado y el serrín absorbe la saliva y la cebada de trigo.

–Está asquerosa.

–A mí me gusta.

–Te gusta que te vean beberla.

–También.

Dan vueltas por el tugurio, esquivan rostros de hombres y mujeres y dan con la gramola. Liesel elige un disco de un solista que no conoce y Rudy mete un penique que atenúa la música del local. Ninguno de los dos es experto en la materia pero distinguen la sinfonía de piropos del saxofón, sensual y grave, de puntillas sobre un piano que se resiste a perder la timidez.

Como movidos por un mecanismo universal, la gente alrededor baja la velocidad del baile, aparcan los taconazos y el frenesí de las vueltas. Se lo toman con calma. Se abrazan a otra persona y giran despacio, barbillas sobre hombros, sobre coronillas.

–¿Quieres bailar?

No asimila que es ella quien lo ha propuesto hasta que Rudy la mira como si no la conociera y asiente.

Le da pavor no encontrar el ritmo y le falta poco para venderle la pantomima de que es una broma. Rudy deja las cervezas sobre uno de los tantos mostradores del bar y le ofrece las manos, desnudas y pálidas, dándole la opción de declinar.

Esta misma mañana ha escrito sobre él. Otra vez. Y honestamente, empieza a ser alarmante porque hace unas semanas siguió su consejo y el libro burdeos empezó cumpliendo una función específica. La de diario de sueños. Soñar con Rudy, vale. Narrarlo en papel, por qué no.

Relatar hechos que le suceden estando _despierta_ y con _Rudy_, no. Una niña del colegio hacía eso con Tommy Müller y Liesel opinaba que era patético. _Aunque se supone que algunos libros son eso, cosas que pasaron de verdad. _Claro que eran cosas importantes, y lo que ella relata en su libro es importante solo para ella.

–No irás a abandonarme cuando tengamos el barco, ¿no?

–No. En todo caso cuando tengamos la flota.

Rudy la levanta de la cintura y Liesel pega un gritito. Le clava las uñas en los hombros, patalea para que la baje. La melodía está tachonada por la nostalgia, igual que la anterior. Alguien carraspea.

Se colocan la capucha, mimetizándose con el resto de parejas. Si siguen armándola los echarán como agua sucia.

Liesel se fija en la chica de al lado. Se mueve con gracia, con dominio pleno sobre las curvas y las articulaciones. Liesel se pregunta si es algo que uno puede aprender a tener o si hay que nacer así, majestuoso y lánguido. Si la pista de baile es una especie de hábitat que no sirve para todos los animales y el suyo está en los asientos del fondo.

–Ey. –Colocan las manos como los demás. Las de Rudy encajan en su cintura, tan estrecha que las yemas de los dedos casi se tocan sobre sus vértebras–. Algún día representaré a Alemania en las olimpiadas y tú escribirás un _best seller_ al año. Bailar bien es lo de menos –Liesel lo sujeta de los hombros. Tamborilea. _Endemoniada posición, creada para que mirarse sea obligatorio._

Despega el mentón de las clavículas. Deja que Rudy le haga la pelota.

La sincronía tarda un poco pero acaba emanando de las lámparas de canfeno al dar la medianoche en los cinco relojes del pub. Liesel dirige y se deja dirigir. En esa atmósfera de luces rojizas y anaranjadas, Rudy parece más serio y las líneas de su rostro se vuelven difusas. La línea que separa sus labios se desdibuja y están tan cerca que Liesel se alegra de que con la oscuridad no pueda verle la cicatriz entre el ojo y la nariz.

–Ahora tampoco importa tanto. Bailar bien.

Giro sobre los talones.

–Es lo de menos. –repite Rudy. Alza la mano. Planea sobre su cara, revolotea en el borde de la capucha. Por un momento parece que va a agarrarla de la nuca y el suelo tiembla bajo los pies de Liesel, como ocurre con las bajadas de tensión, en las que la visión se fragmenta en puntitos de colores y luego se reagrupa en un blanco cegador–. No se te ve la cicatriz.

Paso adelante. Paso atrás.

–Ni falta que hace. Es horrorosa.

Paso atrás. Paso adelante.

–Es mi favorita.

_Me gusta cuando haces eso._

Se apodera del recodo de la barra, justo detrás de la mesa de apuestas. Lo mira jugar con la cara apoyada en la mano y la cerveza perdiendo el frío.

Rudy hace que le gusten cosas de sí misma que antes odiaba o eran insignificantes. Sin travesías memorables a bordo de buques capitaneados por corsarios ni venganzas de sangre ni cajas de bombones. Aunque no estaría mal. _Que a una le guste el chocolate no la convierte en cursi, así que querer que se lo regalen tampoco debería. _

Bebe cerveza hasta que se le sale por las comisuras.

Conoce la palabra. Puede deletrearla.

No se atreve a decirla.

_Lo de menos no es bailar, Rudy. Lo de menos es el barco pirata._

Piensa por primera vez en lo que verdaderamente podría ocurrir si se lo dijera_. Me gustas como para besarte, Rudy. Como para dejarme regalar flores. Creo que te quiero. Te conozco y conozco tus defectos y sé que cuando estás taponado de la nariz y te quedas dormido bocabajo las babas te pegan la cara a la almohada. Lo he visto. Es asqueroso. _

_Creo que estoy enamorada de ti. No perdidamente enamorada ni locamente enamorada, solo enamorada._

Se monta un revuelo en la mesa de apuestas. Liesel se recoge los faldones, preparada para salir a escape. Rudy ondea un puñado de billetes, triunfal. Ha ganado la partida. La busca. Con la capucha no se le ven los ojos, solo la sonrisa afilada.

Le manda un beso con la mano que le acierta en la boca entreabierta.

Liesel apenas atina a bajar con precaución del taburete. Necesita algo más cargado que la cerveza. _¿Tendrán lejía?_

* * *

><p>Casio y Bruto son personajes de <em>Julio César<em>, una tragedia escrita por William Shakespeare. _Der Sonnenblume_ significa "el girasol"_. _Muy elocuente, I know it. **Yaiza Rose Malfoy** me sugirió **ensoñación **con una frase preciosa ("[...] pues creo que ambos, de diferente manera, sueñan. Liesel lo hace a través de los libros y Rudy, a través de Liesel") y siento mucho haberle dado un significado tan amargo a la palabra, pero creo que en este contexto era necesario.

**-Reader-lol:** roger! :)

**-Nastinka:** buena soy (?), lo ideal sería ser menos dispersa nunU Muchas gracias por las palabras, he cogido **esperanza** y **enamoramiento**, que ya me la habían dicho y no estaba nada segura de qué hacer con ella. Espero que te guste el resultado, ¡hasta pronto! :D

_¡Letra F! ¿Voluntarios?_


End file.
